A Third Note: Within the LABB Murder Cases
by Shmekana
Summary: Every Wammy kid is forced to put emotions aside and live as L's little puppet. Beyond refused, as did I, and as did A up until the end of her life. Everything a human does is based off of an emotion: a love for justice made L the detective he is, and a hatred of L made Beyond the murderer he became. BBxOC song: Silversun Pickups- Sort of
1. Do You Think I'm Sort of Alive?

**Hey everyone! This is possibly the most serious fanfiction I've ever written but I think it's my best too. Check out the song Silversun Pickups- Sort of. I'm using the lyrics as chapter titles and it really sets the mood for the story. Also check out my deviantart username Shmekana. I'll be posting my art for this fanfic on there. Please review and comment (positive or negative). Enjoy**

**~Mekana**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Torture comes in many different forms. Some are very noticeable and brutal like drowning the victim in a bucket of water until he talks. Others are much less conspicuous and anyone on the outside would think the culprit is fine, maybe just a little agitated. These methods are easily compared to Chinese water torture, the victim is strapped into a chair with a tap dripping a single drop of water on him forehead, over and over again. At first, it's not very noticeable and the victim finds the attempt at the method pointless but the continuous drip becomes less and less disregard-able. The drips begin to feel like spikes drilling through the skull and to the brain. Then, the victim snaps, emotionally and physically, and he will do anything to get out.

Quillish Wammy had created the Wammy Institute to house and raise geniuses trained to become heirs for the ever-so-great L, the world's top detective, the man who can solve any case, the Sherlock Holmes of our time. Well, that's what everyone else in the world calls him. I don't see him as anything near as great. I see him as Chinese water torture, the toughest challenge of my life, an unsolvable test that I've been forced to find an answer to. L was the test to drive me mad.

Being in Wammy's was like being a lab rat wearing a shock collar and whether I made it through the maze and found the cheese or I got completely lost, I was electrocuted either way. When we wrongly accused a suspect, we'd be punished; and when we accurately solved a case, we'd be criticized on our timeliness or our lack of solid evidence. Being constantly judged and compared to and ashamed was enough to want to kill, whether it be yourself in A's case or others like in B's.

This leads me to the topic of my writings, one Beyond Birthday. Mello had shone a miraculous luminescent light on L's ever so breathtaking work in the Los Angeles BB Murder Case but had only the narrative from a man who spent the case hidden behind a computer screen and synthetic voice. The information L had on the case and on Beyond is as worthless as a secondhand book with half it's pages torn out. If you really want to know who Beyond Birthday was, not the psychotic, heartless killer Mello had portrayed him to be, then it's best to hear the story from the horses mouth.

That's where I come in. I once went by the name Mable Allen as a young girl living in rundown orphanages because my parents had been deceased when I was an infant. I attended university on a full scholarship to University of Cambridge and earned my Master's degree in sociology at the age of ten under that name. I later went by C in Wammy's until I was seventeen; and after that, I remained nameless to everyone except for Beyond. I was Beyond's "partner in crime", if you will, and if there was anyone who truly knew what kind of man Beyond Birthday was, it was me.

I'll be your host on this fine evening, or perhaps it's morning your time. With a little luck more than just the Wammy kids will read this. I wish L were still alive so there was a chance he'd stumble upon this and realize the tremendous pain he's caused to people. Maybe even thousands of others worldwide will get their hands on this and realize that too. I hope those who had the misfortune of reading Mello's novel of the LABB murder cases eventually find their way to my account of the incident so, then, perhaps that glorious light that had been directed on L will dim and a new light will shine on Beyond Birthday if only for the duration of this story. Then BB's reputation will be redeemed. Then, everyone will know he deserved as much respect as L, if not more.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated<strong>

**~Mekana**


	2. Should I Set These Motives Aside?

**Ello darlings! Please comment and review! Check out my avatar for a picture of BB and CC. The full version of the picture is on my deviantart username Shmekana.**

**~Mekana**

* * *

><p>Have you ever wondered what happens to the children L decides won't be his successor? It's never anything good. Most end up working in a fast food joint; some, like Mello, join a mafia; and far too many meet death.<p>

I'm not judgmental but I am observant, very observant. When Quillish came to collect me and my things from Bristol Orphanage to bring me to the Wammy Institute, he had a glitter of hope in his eyes and smiled brightly. Quillish had no clue what harm his program could ever cause to a child. He honestly believed he was just a grandfather-figure helping a homeless child to a better life. The Wammy house was much better than the orphanages I'd been in. The tall, ceilings were clean and not covered in grime and instead of children on their hands and knees scrubbing the floor I was pleasantly surprised to see maids doing the job. The cleanliness was much more sanitary and the food was in more decent portions.

I really believed that staying at Wammy's would be living like a spoiled rich girl free to roam around the large mansion with no chores and never-ending fun, but I don't believe the first impression is always a lasting one. Mr. Wammy prompted me to my own bedroom where only a single bed sat versus a row of crammed together bunk beds and a bright yellow sundress lay on the dresser. He'd asked me to change into it before meeting L. I stared at the outfit questioning why he'd ever assume I'd wear such an outrageously frilly thing when my current clothes were much less feminine. I searched through the drawers of the dresser for a pair of black shorts and a blue t-shirt with polka dots around the hem and collar. I then hung the sundress up and exited the room.

"Is there a problem with the dress, Ms. Allen?" Wammy stood outside the door with a disappointed frown on his face.

"Yes, actually. The dress is lovely but it isn't suitable for me. I don't like to wear things so impractical. Also, dressing in such an outfit should no more impress L than if I show up in a trash bag. Putting me in that dress would have only brought upon an image of someone I am not. I would like L to approve of me for my intelligence and not my appearance."

He had taken a moment before consenting to my notion, obviously displeased but unable to argue. "As you wish, dear. I will keep that in mind."

I was led to a well furnished living room to meet my idol, so to speak. L sat perched like a crow in a white plush chair shoveling strawberry cake into his mouth. Crumbs dropped from his lips littering the sparkling surface and I frowned at his poor manners. Of course, in my mind I had pictured L as a well taken care of man always dressed in a business suit with hair groomed to perfection. I'd also imagined him sitting properly, reading an encyclopedia next to a regal fireplace instead of a computer screen but none of those were met, either. I was actually disappointed that he hadn't fit into any of my imageries.

L was only a boy, around four years my senior, making him fourteen, with disheveled hair and clothes even less professional than my own. I held back the stereotypical thoughts rushing to my mind and held my hopes high reverting to my theory that his intelligence and reputation were what mattered.

He rose from his seat and slumped his shoulders as he shuffled his feet across the floor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, L. I'd never believed I'd be able to work in such an honorable position as working as your successor." I reached out my hand which he looked at in disgust before raising drooped eyes to my own. They lacked the sparkle of interest that most everyone had in their eyes, as if a mere sentence and a look at my face dismissed his need to care who I was. It was at that very moment when it happened , his frown deepened a fragment, his eyes left mine, and a sigh escaped his nostrils in an attempt to hide his disappointment.

"Yes," He paused, another sign of his rejection, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." He had attempted to sound polite but failed to hide his disapproval. He'd known from that moment that I wouldn't succeed him, though he would never admit it. " Your paperwork is rather impressive. I've met very few who have succeeded to graduate university at such a young age. I believe with a little training in the criminal justice field," He returned to his seat and sipped at a cup of tea, " You will produce some fine results that will benefit the Wammy Institute. There are conditions though." He motioned for me to sit across from him. "You'll be known as C here. We have complete control over every record ever signed or created under the name Mable Allen. For your safety, as well as all of Wammy's, we are separating your life as Mable from your new life as C. Do you understand?" Of course , I understood. That would be a very basic procedure for the security of everyone who lived in Wammy house along with myself. L could see I knew that but asked as if he thought I were daft. I wanted to yell a "duh!" at him but politely replied with a nod. "Don't cause any problems. This institution is a workplace, not a play land and I expect you to act as an adult. And don't get attached to anyone. There is no place for such silly things as emotions and friends in a detective's work."

"Yes, sir." I frowned.

"You're excused." He bid me goodbye. I felt like I was going to cry for his sake. He was so lifeless, like a robot built to solve cases and never have fun or make friends or fall in love. He forced himself to be forever alone. I was tempted to pity him until I remembered that he'd ordered me to act the same way. I couldn't. I wouldn't let myself be so heartless.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Comments and reviews keep me posting! If you want more, then review more!<strong>

**~Mekana**


	3. Do I feel? Well, Sort of Benign

**Thanks to DeadCuteStar for adding this story and me to her alerts!**

* * *

><p>I'd first met Beyond in the dining during our nutritious dinner. He sat with one knee pulled to his chest and a bowl of strawberry jam in his hands. He was a skinny kid with round cheeks, dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair was shaggy and hung in his face despite the obvious fact it was thoroughly brushed. He reminded me of a preteen L and many signs of his resemblance and mannerisms suggested he admired L greatly, perhaps obsessively.<p>

A butler asked me kindly what I would like to eat and with great joy I asked for a pineapple upside down cake. I was accustomed to eating poorly prepared, often inedible meals in the orphanage cafeteria where the cook's favorite phrase was "It's brown, hot, and there's plenty of it" so being served on a silver platter wearing a silk bib make me savor every bite of the pineapple like it would soon disappear in a dream.

"So, you like cake?" I'll never forget the first words B had said to me. He scooped jelly onto his fingers and darted his eyes from his fingers to my eyes with a fiery interest. His black eyes easily presented his curiosity in having a new member in Wammy which was reasonable seeing as only him, a young girl, and I currently occupied the spacious oak table for dinner.

"Well, yes, but I like this cake for the pineapples. I haven't had it in years."

"You like pineapples, then. I like strawberry jam." He then shoved his fingers between his lips and proceeded to suck each digit clean.

"I can tell. Why don't you use a spoon?" I dangled mine between my index finger and thumb.

"it takes too long to scoop out a tiny bite with a spoon when your hands can get a lot more. You could pick up your cake with your hands and have a much easier time eating it." Another scoop of jelly entered his mouth. His eyes squinted in a smile as I watched him lick his fingers clean of not only the jam but also any dirt and bacteria that had accumulated on his hands.

"I'd rather not. You do know that there are over three million bacteria on your hands, right? It's unsanitary to do so."

"You have OCD, don't you?"

"You can tell?" He was analytical and observant which actually threw me off. I had most of my habits under control by medication so any signs of my disorder were hard to notice. By the way he was smiling he must have found our little battle of mannerisms to be a fun little game.

"Well, seeing that you are eating your cake evenly around the edges, and you haven't dropped a single crumb, and you had to turn your plate and silverware a certain direction, it's easy to tell you have a need for organization and cleanliness," he smirked, "Neat freak."

I giggle lightly, "Well, that nickname is rather rude. At least I'm clean and not contaminating my body with viruses."

"I think I could change that, if you give me a kiss." He leaned over and puckered his lips.

I laughed and put my hands in front of my face, "No, no! Ahaha. I'm saving my first kiss-" B pushed off from his chair and toppled us both to the floor. He fell face first on the marble tile and stood rubbing his nose.

"That's what you get, B!" The other girl shouted as she laughed at B's downfall. "You can't just kiss any girl you want, you have to be in love with them."

"A, you're too young to know what love is, and besides, maybe I do love C."

"B, you just met her, she may not even want to be your friend."

I pulled myself off the ground and faced the golden pigtailed 8 year old. "I think B's funny. He could be my friend."

A pouted and crossed her arms, "See what you did, B? C was going to be my friend but you stole her." She began to tear up.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be your friend because you whine too much."

"Hey, hey. Stop arguing. I can be both your friends." We all agreed and smiled with each other.

From that day forward, B, A, and myself were friends. We loved to play games and hang out whenever we got the chance but even as children life wasn't a walk in the park. What was originally planned to be a friendly competition to who could solve a case first soon became a challenge for the spotlight, the be the one L was proud of and detested the least of. A's competitive mindset often got in the way of our friendship and she became distant from everyone in Wammy's. B and I would team up together to solve the case, finding it easier to work with more minds, while A would refuse to "prove herself to L that she didn't need anyone's help to solve a case," though she'd only ever solved one case.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter's a little short. Rate, flame, comment, review, criticize, hate, and love, please.<strong>

**~Mekana**


	4. When You Walk Your Body Through Mine

**So, we meet again. Check out this story's "theme song" Sort of by Silversun Pickups, if you haven't yet. Thanks to DeadCuteStar for her review! **

**~Mekana**

* * *

><p>B and I had become adequate in L's eyes. We weren't a completely hopeless case to him. We'd even received the opportunity to work on cases with him. B craved L's approval and attention because without it, he honestly didn't feel accepted my anyone. Poor B constantly overworked himself because of it and had even passed out from exhaustion more than once. Overtime, B's once perfect eyes gained dark circles and bags from the stress and his lack of sleep. I'd found him up late at night mumbling to himself over a stack of files as he'd pull at his hair and chew his thumb until it bled. I'd sneak into the kitchen after hours and grab a jar of strawberry jam and a can of pineapples out of the fridge and stay up with him to examine his files and crack some jokes to ease his torment. He couldn't take the pressure, none of us could, and it was driving all of us to the brink.<p>

During the Baby Doll case in San Francisco when I was 15 and B was 16, we'd been locked in a hotel room to stare at multiple computer screens to no end for eight sleepless days. If we were caught taking a break, we were promptly given a lecture about how "Crime doesn't sleep, so why should you?" from L. So we stayed up, groggy, sore, and easily agitated.

The case was of a serial killing of prostitutes. Seven girls had been found cut through the stomach and bled dry in the alleys next to strip clubs and bars. It was already deduced by the police the each woman was indeed a prostitute and there were far too many different fingerprints covering their bodies to distinguish which were the killer's.

B assumed that the killer was a male who got sick pleasure out of sleeping with the girls and then murdering them after. He had no evidence besides bruises in the shape of a man's hands on the women but bruises like those would be common for a prostitute.

He let out an aggravated sigh and switched the monitor to the pictures of the women. Each were stripped naked and laid on their backs on the metal examining tables of a test lab in a remote area of Southern California. His eyes scanned over the images distinctly avoiding a blonde woman's breasts. We both knew that the gashes across her abdomen were meant for her to die a slow and sufferable death, a vengeful death.

What point would a man want revenge on a prostitute for? There were many reasons. Maybe they'll stole money from him, but all of them? That was a little farfetched. Or they hadn't pleasured him the way they hoped. Perhaps his wife was a lesbian and she slept with the women so he got angry and went on a rampage.

No, that was it. The woman wasn't a lesbian but the man had slept with the strippers, the wife found out, and to get back at him, she murdered them. That's it!

"It's a woman!" I said, expressing my thoughts and abruptly breaking the silence.

"Yes, the victim is a woman." B stated matter-of-factly as if to say 'are you really that stupid, C?'

"No, not the victim but the murderer." His gaze turned to face me in questioning, "Hypothetically speaking, let's say you found your wife cheating on you with several other men. After you get your wife to admit who these men are, what would you do?"

"Um, divorce my with, maybe beat her if there is domestic violence involved."

"B, come on. Think like the criminal. You're good at that. Put yourself in the killer's shoes." I gripped his shoulders which tensed under my fingers like a puppy nervous about being in trouble. "The cuts on the women's bodies show the intent to make them suffer and the women struggled to get away."

"You believe the killer's husband hired prostitutes to pleasure him because his wife wasn't enough which would explain the bruises and when the wife caught him, she took her anger out by murdering the prostitutes." B elaborated as his thoughts aligned.

"Exactly." Hi eyes lit up with a smile at this new realization. Finally we had a break.

"I'll pull up all divorce cases in the San Francisco area." He scanned through the court cases files to find divorces.

As he scanned through the 30 cases from the last month, I read aloud the reasons of divorce, "Domestic violence, differences, domestic violence, cheating, open that one, B." He opened the link to show details of the case, "Wife had sexual relationships-. No, close that one." He went back to our list, "Differences, parenting, domestic violence, cheating."

"Husband had sexual relationships with several women, exact number unknown. Wife held angered and violent temper, therapy sessions were assigned. Husband claims custody of child." B smiled and pulled his thumb from his lips. "C, you're miraculous."

"it's just simple psychology."

"Think like the criminal, eh? That isn't very common for a psychologist." He turned to the phone with a chuckle, "Wait until L hears of our discovery," It was always like this when we solved a case. B would call L, and excitedly celebrate our victory over the phone only for L to say something along the lines of 'Don't take as long next time.' and B would go back to sulking. He reached for the phone, "He'll be so impressed with us-"

I placed my hand on his, "How about we celebrate this one without bringing him into it." He looked like a child told his dad wasn't coming home from a business trip tonight, his mouth agape and his eyebrows knitted in confusion. "You know what? I'll go get you some jam from the kitchen."

"Watari said we have to stay in here. You'll get caught."

"B, I've done it many times before and if you think like a criminal, you won't get caught."

"Unless you're thinking like a foolish criminal."

"Since when would I do anything foolish?" We both laughed and shared the rest of our night eating strawberry jam and pineapples with no distraction from the great idol, L, or any twisted case.

B finished his jar of strawberry jam and with a satisfied sigh, he dropped onto the couch. He'd been rather silent that night but he was content. He chewed on his thumb again and his smile fell.

"You know, C, I don't think I would have lasted this long if you never came to Wammy's. Doing all this work for L is irritating but with you around I can tolerate it. If I didn't have you, I think I would have committed suicide by now."

"You wouldn't!"

:No, you're right. I'm not coward enough to, but I'd probably run away."

"What if I wanted to run away too? I hate how L treats us. We're more than just drone and he doesn't even care we exist."

"You know what? If you're right and he really doesn't care, then I'd be more than happy to have you come with me."

"We could take A, too. The three of us could start under different names and become better detectives than L, himself."

"No, we'd never be better detectives than him, but maybe…" He trailed off in though, "Never mind. I'm gong to get some well earned sleep. Goodnight, C." He said and kissed my forehead. The gesture caught me off guard and I forgot his earlier statement.

"Goodnight, B." After he left the room I smiled brightly because for the first time in months he was happy and under little enough stress to allow himself to sleep. Though, we both knew our relaxation would be short lived when, in the morning, we would receive another possibly more excruciatingly stressful case. In the morning we would return to being rebuked at by L and pulling our hair out in front of the computers in our solitary confinement.

* * *

><p><strong>Thus concludes chapter 3! I'm happy to say that I've finished writing chapter 7 now. Please review! I need to know whether my readers like my story or not. <strong>

**~Mekana**


	5. What's Keeping My Tongue Tied?

**Chapter 4! I'm really proud of the next few chapters. I really think they make the story. So, enjoy and please review and comment.**

~Mekana

* * *

><p>I sneaked down the silent halls of Wammy's until I reached the door with a calligraphic B stenciled on with black paint. My watch read 11:59pm and when it struck midnight, I slid open the door, closed it behind me and yelled.<p>

"Happy birthday, B!" I was met with silence. To my dismay, I found B hunched up in his bed with his head in his hands. He'd obviously been awake much longer than my arrival. He slowly rose his head and looked intently at something behind me or maybe above me. I thought I'd imagined it but his eyes flashed red for a mere second then met mine. He looked so distraught and confused; his mouth hung partially open and his shoulders were shaking from crying. "B, what's wrong?" He looked away at the sound of my voice and squinted his eyes shut. "B," I repeated and sat down next to him. I put my hand on his back and the muscles under my fingers tensed. Worried I'd done something wrong, I withdrew. "I-I'm sorry." I replied weakly. There was a moment we just sat there; me confused and hurt, and him, depressed over whatever had kept him up all night. The he roughly pulled me into his arms. He held me close, I was sitting in his lap and the material of my nightgown was pressed to his chest. I was stunned, unsure of what to think until he buried his face in my neck and sobbed.

"I'm sorry, C." He managed between racks of tears, "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Sh- sh, it's alright. Now, what's going on? Can you tell me?"

He took a deep breath, "I- you- something terrible is going to happen today." his body began to shake more violently.

"What's going to happen? You can tell me anything."

"No- I- I can't." His tears began again. It was hard seeing the strong man who usually held me when I cried so broken.

"Sh, don't worry. Whatever it is, we'll solve it." I got him to lay down and attempted to pull the covers over him but he wouldn't let me go.

"Will you please stay with me? I- I don't want to be alone." I nodded and snuggled in next to him, resting my head on his chest. I lost count of how many times he kissed my forehead or my cheek or my hair. Each was so desperate just for the touch that I felt my heart breaking in two because of his pain. We laid in silence the entire night, and by sunrise, neither of us got an ounce of sleep. He had me sit outside his bathroom door while he showered and got dressed and insisted on doing the same as I got ready in my room.

His smile was happy and eager when I exited but quickly dropped back to his former depression.

Breakfast was quiet. A repeatedly sent B an annoyed glare, probably thinking he was just being a drama queen. I'd thought the same thing but rejected the idea as quickly as it entered my mind, he'd never acted this way before.

"What's his problem?" A blurted out rather rudely. I simply shrugged and squeezed his hand.

After breakfast, Roger briefed us on our assignments.

"I have a special assignment for the three of you today. L has requested that each of you experience some field work." He handed out a folder on the case of a murder of a business man in his office. There were various pictures of the body and bits of evidence taken by the police. "The police have gone over the scene but they have no leads on the murderers or the weapon used so they've called in for you to help them out." We were each given a wristwatch which, when pressed, would immediately alert Mr. Wammy in the case of an emergency.

Mr. Wammy then entered the room and escorted us to the car.

"Let me go grab my coat." B said and gave me a glance as if to say 'Follow me'. We walked briskly down the hall and entered his room. The bed was still unmade, which irked my OCD, but I did my best to subdue the urge to clean. The though left my mind the second B reached under his mattress and pulled out a hand gun.

"How did you manage to get that?" I asked with wide eyes,

"I snatched it from Wammy's room one night. I knew a day would come when we'd need it." He shoved it into his boot and pulled the pant leg over it.

"So, it's that bad, huh?"

"Hm?" He questioned, raising his eyes to mine.

"What you know is going to happen."

He sighed, "Yes, but I don't know it' going to happen, I think it will, and I'll do anything in my power to make sure it doesn't" His jaw noticeably clenched tightly and he stood up with almost too much vigor.

He held my hand without slack the entire trip to the crime scene, as if, if he let go, I'd run off and get myself into trouble.

The murder of Joseph Norwind, the CEO of a rich shoe company shipping out of Scottland, took place in his office flat. The entire building had been shut down that day for a "police investigation" which was Wammy's setup to have the building cleared for A, B, and I.

Normally, I would be thankful that there wouldn't be any adults gawking at the group of children venturing into police business like it was that your child to work day but being in a skyscraper that would regularly be stuffed with 1,800 plus employees and instead have it empty was eerie. There were no rustles of paper or chatter with a client over the phone. The average noise of a busy office was replaced with the whisper of the wind coming from a draft and the buzzing of a machine in the distance. It reminded me of one of the horror films B would watch on Friday film nights. A would hide under her blanket while B and I criticized the realism of the effects, but standing in the midst of a look-alike slasher film set was enough to make me want to find a blanket and hide as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and comment please please please<strong>


	6. I See When You Roll Your Eyes

**Thanks to CatatonicVanity and NiiNiiChii for reviewing! Here's chapter 5. Please review and comment. No comments= no new chapter. Also, if you haven't already, listen to this story's "theme song" Silversun Pickups- Sort Of. It really helps to set the mood. And follow my deviantart. My username is Shmekana. I'll be posting my art for this fanfiction on there.**

**~Mekana**

* * *

><p>The office was no bigger than a small dorm room and was definitely more cluttered and dirtier than one. It was hard to separate what was the killer's doing and what was Joseph's normal work mess. I began picking things up off the floor and piling them out of the way. "You aren't supposed to move things in a crime scene," B said crouching down next to me.<p>

"I know but, there is no way we're going to find anything if we can't even see the floor, let alone the desk," A and B nodded and followed in suit, picking up and stacking items in the corners of the room. I went to put several notebooks into the drawers of the desk to find a pistol shoved in the deepest corner of the drawer. "Well, it looks like Mr. Norwind knew someone was coming for him. He was smart enough to keep himself armed." I said pulling out the gun and placing in atop the maple wood surface.

"And it looks like he attempted to defend himself. There are bullet holes in the wall over here." A said standing at the door. "And blood on the carpet. He must have gotten a hit on them."

"Did the police check the security cameras?" B asked sounding anxious.

"Yeah, but they didn't find anything." A answered.

"Well, let's go check again," He glanced in my direction, "This place is giving me the creeps."

"I agree," A piped in, "It's freaky being in the place where someone was killed just the other day. No wonder L never does crime scene investigations."

"I think he's just too coward to show his face."

"You're just jealous that you aren't as important as him, B."

"And you are?" He spat, "You're no more important to him than an old pair of shoelaces. Once you no longer serve your purpose because you're frayed and worn out, he'll just throw you away and replace you with someone better, newer."

"Nuhuh!" She sounded so childish. Though she was now 16, she still had the behavior of a kindergartener. A pouted deeply and crossed her arms, "I'm going to be L's successor. He already knows I'm better than you, B."

B fumed, his nostrils flaring. If there was anything that ticked him off, it was being told he was inferior to someone he was not. "Really, A? What makes you think you're going to be his successor? As far as I'm aware, L's already written us both off. Why do you think he felt the need to bring in others to Wammy's if you were already a good enough choice? He wouldn't have a need for other children if any of us were what he was looking for."

"Well, if something were to happen to me, then, he'd need another-"

"If something were to happen to you." He chuckled, darkly. "We've been sheltered from harm's way since we arrived at Wammy's. This being the first time he's let us out and quite frankly, I think we're only here because L no longer cares if we get hurt." His tone dropped to an almost inaudible growl, "He probably wouldn't even care if we died-"

"B!" I cut in. He looked at me and instantly dropped his meditated hatred. A had the face of a six year old being told her father wasn't coming home that night. Her slackened jaw and wide, watery eyes only affirmed that she'd thought of what B had said long before today, perhaps even the day B arrived at the institute. Her stubborn personality kept her doubting it, but we all knew it was true.

"Let's just go," A turned the knob to the surveillance room and moped inside. I glanced at B and with a sigh, entered after her.

We watched the tapes several times in silence, A and I. B remained in the hall, probably just blowing off steam. Whoever the murderer was, knew his way around the building. There were no sightings of anyone suspicious in the recordings that say and the camera in Mr. Norwind's office was angled towards his desk, so seeing who was firing at him was fruitless.

"Well, this is pointless." I breathed. "Alright, there's nothing here. Switch it back to the live feed and let's go find B."

"Okay." A responded and stopped the recording s I stood and exited the lightless room, "C? C, come here!" She screamed. I bolted back in and glanced to the screen she was pointing at. It was the camera angled at the elevator exits on our floor and coming from those elevators were two men dressed in black turncoats. "Who are they?"

"I don't…" I began, then, I noticed the shorter of the men cradling his arm, level to the bullet holes we'd found in the wall of the office. "Shit! A, they're the killers!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room, "We need to find B and get out of here." We turned the corner and darted for the office where I assumed B would be searching for more evidence. He gave us a bewildered look as we ran into the room and barricaded the door shut.

"Girls, what's wrong?" His eyes were wide, darting between the two of us.

"The killers!" I replied, breathlessly, "They're here, right down the hall!"

"The killers? You mean the people who murdered Norwind?"

"Who else would we mean?" All politeness was lost on me, "What should we do?"

It took B no more than five seconds to glance around the room and formulate a plan. "Get behind the desk. We need to find a way to open those windows. We can climb down the latter from there."

The three of us huddled behind the desk and listened as our intruders moved closer, rubber soled shoes tapping on the tile floor.

"There!" He pointed to a gold plaque on the top shelf of Joseph's bookcase and jumped to his feet. B froze when there way suddenly a loud bang of the door hitting against the tables we 'd barricaded it off with.

"Damn it. They're going to get in, B. Hurry!" A whispered frantically. The door slammed again against the table, successfully pushing them several inches across the floor.

"Someone blocked the door!" Came a voice outside.

"Well, unblock it!" Said an angrier voice. "We need to get in there to get the money out of the safe."

"B!" He finally snapped from his shock and rushed to the shelf.

"Girls, duck behind the desk and closer your eyes." He rose the hand holding the gold weight back and A and I hid. The plaque hit the window and sent glass shards sailing through the air. A let out a squeak at the sound. And a moment later, B was lifting us to our feet and shoving A out the window. "There's an escape latter to the left of the window."

My heart beat louder in my chest than the crash of the door behind us. As A exited the window and clung tightly to the rungs of the latter, the door was flung open behind B and I with a crash against the wall.

"A, go! Call Mr. Wammy when you get to the ground." B screamed. A gave a nervous nod and rushed out of sight.

"What the fuck are you kids doing in here?" The taller man reached into his trench coat pocket. B stared intently at the spot above my head, his eyes never glancing to the men at the door. The man pulled out a pistol and aimed it at us.

"Shit, C, get down!" The gun was cocked yet I couldn't move. I was frozen to the spot like a deer in the headlights. Simultaneously, the gun exploded with an ear shattering crack and B tugged me harshly to the floor. It was strange how, like you read in a book and see in movies, the world really did slow down. I watched the bullet race in my direction and when it was merely an inch from my shoulder, I flinched back. It hit and I fell to the floor. The pain flooded through my arm and chest and as much as I wanted to scream, my voice was lost. I saw as B reached for the gun in his boot and could hear the three shots he fired. The men crashed to the floor light an anvil being dropped off a building.

Be then dropped to his knees and frantically searched my face. The ringing I my ears finally stopped and his voice gave way. "C, C! Can you hear me?" I wanted with all my strength to tell his I heard him or nod or blink an answer to him but my body was helpless. "Listen, C, I'll get you through this." He cradled me in his arms and pressed his hand against my shoulder to stop the bleeding. The pain spread with a new fire from his touch and my vision blurred. His voice became more quiet and distant. "You're going to be ok. You're going to be ok." He repeated and as his voice faded and my vision went black, he started to cry and… he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading 2 reviews for the next chapter! <strong>

**~Mekana**


	7. I Swear Any Moment You Will Hear

**Thanks to theheartstourniquet for favoriting. Enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

><p>A constant steady beep filled my ears and didn't seem to be giving up it's attempt to disturb my slumber. I ached. My head throbbed, my tongue felt numb, and my arm was searing with pain.<p>

My good morning greeting was a familiar hospital room in Wammy's. We'd all been in here a few times before where Mrs. Rutey, our personal nurse and Roger's wife, had bandaged cuts and kissed bruises from playing outside and taken our temperature when we caught the flu as kids. B had once been in here for stitches when he caught his arm on the branch of a tree he would climb and tore his arm open. I'd never been in the hospital for anything more than a cold, so finding myself hooked up to an IV and the muscles in my arm less than immobile was not a warm welcome.

Truthfully, I was shocked to be alive. When the bullet hit, the pain was so agonizingly unbearable that I was nearly wishing for death to take away the pain and succumb me.

My arm gave a sharp throb causing me to wince and look to my left at my bandaged shoulder. I was positive that under the clean, white gauze was a gory stitching, sure to leave a deep scar. Having something resembling the terrifying moment of that shooting permanently on my body would not be a good reminder in the future.

"You know, dudes dig scars more than chicks do." If there was one good thing about waking up that morning, it was hearing that deep, bittersweet voice. B was sat in the chair next to my bed, a bright smile on his lips. "I really thought I was going to lose you."

"You knew, didn't you? You knew exactly what was going to happen yesterday, maybe not how it was going to happen but you knew what. That's why you were so on edge." His smile dropped and he nodded. "But I-I don't get it. What did you know about yesterday?"

"I knew…" He sighed, trying to piece his thoughts together, "I didn't know about the field work or that we'd be involved in a shooting but I knew… I knew you were going to die."

"I was going to die?" The words came out in a whisper.

"Well, you were supposed to, in the shooting. That's why I took all of those precautions. I wasn't going to let you die-"

"You saved my life, B." He held my hand in both of his and rubbed little circles with his thumbs against my skin.

"I would have taken that bullet to my heart if it meant you'd live." His eyes finally lifted from his lap and looked into mine.

"Have your eyes always been red?" I pulled my hand from his grasp to touch his eyelid, testing to see that I wasn't imagining it.

"You can see them?"

"Yeah, they were black before but now they're red." His eyebrows furrowed, "I like them better this way. It suits you." I attempted to lighten the mood. He gave a small smile and grabbed my hand again. "So, what? You're a psychic?" I asked with a grin and he chuckled, a noise I realized I'd long missed.

"Not quite. It's complicated."

"Well, you're a complicated person and I still understand you. I think I can manage."

"He nodded and took a deep breath, "I… was born able to see the exact moment a person is going to die. Everyone, I can see when everyone's going to die."

"You just randomly have flash-forwards of people's death when you look at them?"

"No, I can see these dates above everyone's heads. It just looks like a jumbled mess of numbers and it took me years to understand what they were telling me."

"So everyone has a countdown above their heads. That's depressing."

"It's a set date. You're born with that set of numbers and they stay the same until the day you die."

"What happens when someone cheats death?"

"I don't know. You are the first person I've ever saved." His ruby eyes looked above my head again, "Your number's still shuffling. I think it's calculating your next death date." He chuckled, "I wonder if life is like the Final Destination movies."

"What? I cheated death and now death is going to chase after me?" I was actually spooked by the idea. "I hope it's not in such a stupid way, at least."

He smiled and pulled me into a hug, careful not to hurt my shoulder, "I'm glad you're alright."

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be." I rested my head on his shoulder, "You saved my life. I owe you big time for this one."

"You don't owe me anything, C." He put his hands on each side of my neck and stroked his rough thumb over my jaw. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach stronger than the pain in my arm. "You save me every day of my life." He bit his lip, a little quirk I found I obsessed over, and pulled my lips to his. There was such a desperate emotion in that one kiss, I actually felt tears come to my eyes. He used his lips to pull mine open and suck on my bottom lip. I sighed softly and wrapped my arms around his neck. We both realized how long we'd been waiting for this moment. To feel the warmth of each other's breath and the soft flesh of ones lips caressing the others.

I pushed my body against his and my breath hitched when he slid his hands under the material of my shirt and messaged my back. He noticed my reaction and smirked. He brought his hands to the front and rubbed my abs. I let out a breathy moan. Nothing had ever felt so good and so right. In B's arms I'd almost forgotten the pain and hardships we'd gone through until someone cleared their throat behind B. We turned our heads, B still biting my lip, to meet our intruder.

"B, L would like to speak to you." A stood at the door, arms crossed.

B pouted, gave me one more kiss almost as long as the first and left for Roger's office.

"I can't believe you kissed him!" A slammed the door shut with more force than necessary.

"What do you mean, A?"

She growled. "You knew, didn't you? You knew I had a crush on B and that's why you kissed him. You just wanted to hurt me!"

"What the Hell are you talking about? You think I would deliberately hurt you? I never even knew you liked him."

"Don't give me that shit, C. You knew!" She shoved at my shoulder a new wave of pain through my arm. I let out a screech and new tears streamed down my cheeks. This was ridiculous, she was acting ridiculous.

"A, you're only 15, B's 18. He's an adult now, and you're still a child. I'm not an adult yet either but I'm a hell of a lot closer than you." I stood up, holding my shoulder, "And even if you were an adult, he'd still choose me over you because you're a whining little bitch. You believe that you deserve the world when you've done nothing to gain what you have." I walked to the door.

"Where are you going? I'm not done here!"

"Well, I am. I'm going to be the mature one and end this stupid argument. I suggest you think of what you've said because saying comments like that towards one of the very few friends you have, you're quickly going to find yourself alone." I shut the door and stalked down the hall.

"C," A opened the door, "C, get back here!" I ignored her screaming and walked to Roger's office. I was under the impression that A had used a 'talk with L' to get B out of the room but when I heard B arguing with L over the computer, I was proven wrong. I stuck my ear against the maple door and ease dropped.

"I understand. It was an unforeseen event. The possibility of it happening again is less than twenty percent."

"I don't care if the damn percent was null, I'm not doing it. C was nearly killed and you want to send us out there again? You don't care for anyone's well being but your own, do you?"

"Now, there's no need to be so dramatic-"

"I'll be as dramatic as I fucking want. If you give a damn about any of us who work so hard to please you, then you'll keep us out of danger."

"Backup," I cringed at the nickname. B had told me countless times how much he hated it, "What I say is final and if you disapprove, then I'll have you and C work separately. She's making you emotionally distracted and it's affecting your work habits. Is that clear?"

He let out a low growl, "It's clear but I won't fucking like it."

"You're dismissed."

I backed away from the door as B slammed it open. "Come with me." I obediently followed. He walked hastily back to his room and I had to almost run to keep up. Once we were in his room, he locked the door and pulled a duffel bag from under his bed. "I can't take this anymore."

"So, you think we can just leave? B, it isn't going to be that easy. They'll know and have people searching for us."

"I know, I know." He stuffed several sets of clothes into his bag. "We need a distraction." His eyebrows furrowed when he faced me, "Why are you holding your arm?"

"C hit it. She got angry and pushed me." He frowned deeper.

"Let me see." He pried my hand away and lowered the hem of my long sleeved blue shirt. "Damn, you're bleeding again. Fucking girl." His voice came through gritted teeth. He stopped himself before he was able to leave the room and give A a good beating and tossed me a backpack, "Take your clothes and your savings and put it in there. I'll find us a way out of here."

There was a knock on the door and we shoved our things under his bed.

"Hey, guys." It was A. B let out a low growl. "Um, C. I just wanted to apologize about earlier."

A's words reached my ears but I was too distracted with watching B, as his eyes stared intently above A's head, to respond.

He smiled an almost wicked grin and said "C, I think I found our way."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please :D<strong>

**~Mekana**


	8. My Spirit Explode

Three weeks went by agonizingly slow. My eighteenth birthday passed almost completely unnoticed besides pineapple pancakes from the chef and a heart-shaped necklace from B. B and I had completed a case and were avoiding getting our next assignment by hiding under a tree in Wammy's backyard. Little talk about our escape plan had been discussed but B held a confident air that he had the issue under control. A had been sulking in her room after I'd refused to forgive her outburst the other week. She hadn't come out to eat and refused to work on any cases which made L less than tolerable. It was very silent; no one wanted to say something wrong to the other as all of our patience were running thin. The only escape we could find was to hide from L and Mr. Wammy and even without their orders and insults to irritate us, we still had our own thoughts tormenting every unoccupied second of our minds.

"You know it's not you A's all worked up over, right?"

"No, I assumed I was the only thing that could be upsetting her." I replied and leaned my head on B's shoulder.

"L had a talk with her. He's thinking of letting her go. He wants to put her into a foster home." He sighed and placed a kiss on my hair. "She accused the wrong suspect and that person was put in jail. L was furious with her mistake. I didn't hear much else, but he called her lazy and incompetent; and she left the office in tears."

"And you didn't check to see if she was ok? What if she needs someone to calm her down?" I stood up. His mouth opened to answer but he quickly shut it and looked away, almost guiltily. "I'll be back." I had a bad feeling A would overreact as always. B stood and followed me. My adrenaline was rushing for an unknown reason and B's blameworthy attitude wasn't helping. I could see scenarios of A throwing anything she could get her hands on and yelling curses in L's name. She could be crying her eyes out or worse. I put my hand on the doorknob of A's door when B stopped me.

"C, don't. Just- just leave her alone. She probably just needs some time to herself."

"You can stay out here if you don't want to come in but I'm going to check on her." I left little room for him to argue. He let go of my hand and I opened the door. My heart thumped louder than the shuffling inside the room. My mind rushed and I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow, "A, no!"

I was too late. At the very moment I opened the door, A kicked off from the chair she was standing on and the noose around her neck tightened. Her tear stained face contorted and she let out an awful gag noise as her instincts moved her hands to claw at the rope. I couldn't move; I was too horror stricken, but B grabbed my arm and dragged my half-numb body down the hall and into my room.

I snapped out of it when B tossed my backpack from under my bed over my shoulder. "B, B, what about A? We need to go back." He tugged at my arm again and dragged me back into the hall.

Mr. Wammy, Roger, the chef, and Mrs. Rutey were gathered down the hall around A's door in a panic. B took the event as a distraction and walked us down the hall to his room. After he locked his door, he threw his duffel bag over his shoulder and opened the window. "A's already gone, C." He stared into my eyes with a deep frown and held my shaky hands in his. "I know it's tough but you have to be strong. Now, come on. We only have a few minutes."

I still couldn't think straight but I willed my legs to move to the window and climb down the ladder B had moved from the shed the night before. It was dark, now, and clouds covered the sky overhead like we were in a movie and the setting was made to create an even gloomier atmosphere.

My feet hit the ground and B followed shortly after. His hand quickly found mine and we took off in a steady run down the paved road in the direction of the train station.

I'd always imagined our escape to be a glorious jubilee, skipping off into the sunset while the three of us laughed and cheered in victory. It was meant to be the three of us. I never would have imagined it to happen any other way. She was only 15. She had so much more to do in her life. If I were there a second earlier, I could have saved her. If only I'd known this was going to happen.

"Did you know she was going to die today? You could see her numbers, right?" I asked. We were walking along a dirt road surrounded by crop land. We were a couple miles from Wammy's, now, and off the main road so to not be seen if anyone was looking for us.

B sighed, catching on to where this conversation was going. "Come on, we need to hurry up."

I stopped. "No, B. Give me my answer."

"Yes, I did."

"And you didn't do anything to stop her? You couldn't even consult her? She probably thought we didn't care about her. L didn't, so why would we, right? Damn it,. You were planning on the moment she eradicated herself so we could escape!" I shoved at his chest in frustration. He wavered and looked to the floor. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself? What makes you think that this is justifiable?" I dramatically flailed my arms and put my hands on my hips.

"I made a mistake."

"Hell yeah, you made a fucking mistake! You let my friend die for your own gain!"

"She was my friend too-"

"You aren't much of a friend if you let her die, you bastard." I punched his chest but my lack of strength left him unharmed. I was frustrated, angry, and hurt. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes and I went to punch him again but he caught my wrists in his fingers and held them firmly, "Let go, you fucking bastard." I tugged against him bawling my eyes out, "You're such a selfish asshole. How-" I sobbed, "How could you let A…A-" B pulled me into his arms despite my yelling and hugged me tightly. I lost my voice to a waterfall of tears and shaky, uncontrollable breaths. I gave in and gripped at the cloth of his shirt over his shoulder blades. "You- you selfish-" I cried, "You selfish jerk."

"Sh, I know. I'm sorry, C." He stroked my hair and whispered apologies into my ear as I cursed and called him names. He picked me up and piggybacked me to keep us moving. I continued to cry as he carried me and our bags along and as dawn approached and he placed us on the train to the airport, my tears dried out and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear lord. Sorry for such a depressing chapter. It had to be done. Review and comment please<strong>

**~Mekana**


	9. When There's Fire on the Ground

**Hi everyone! Sorry for such a long wait. College finals killed my time but now it's summer and I'm for the most part free. As a treat and an apology, I'll be posting ch 8 tonight and ch 9 tomorrow. Enjoy,**

* * *

><p>I'd given B the cold shoulder all day. We sat in the airport waiting for our flight, an isle between us. Though, we were sitting close enough for our feet to touch, the distance I was setting between us in my mind was miles apart. I was angry and upset, yes, I had all rights to be so. I'd had my friend taken away from me by the assistance of the man I loved. But I was also confused. The riot of emotions within me had me crying one moment and yelling the next while all I wanted to do was crawl into B's strong arms and feel safe for a moment.<p>

I glanced at B from between my fingers holding my head up. He was staring at his lap, a large frown spread across his lips. I know he felt guilty for what had happened but I couldn't push away the thought that he had let A off herself. He made no effort towards saving her and that hurt me more than seeing him upset.

He looked up, feeling my gaze on him. His eyes had bags under them and were swollen from his own tears. He looked pitifully like L at that moment, and anything even slightly resembling L made the rage boil in me again. I looked away and sucked back a sob. With a sigh, his eyes lowered and fell back to his lap.

"B, I-" I went to apologize. The calling of our check in over the intercom interrupted me.

"Flight 382, please enter through gate 15."

"B," He stood up and began walking away.

"Forget it, let's just get going." I sighed and felt my throat clench. I ached from crying. My tears had long since dried and my tear ducts refused to create more. I hadn't looked in a mirror, brushed my hair well, or taken a shower in over a day. I found that my toes became dirty after walking in sandals along dirt roads to the train station. I felt that emotionally and physically I was a disaster.

I ran to catch up with B who absentmindedly almost entered the plane without giving me my ticket. I slid my fingers between his and held his hand tightly. I knew he felt as destroyed as I did and I was being a bitch by putting him through even more pain. I was quite positive that he was convinced that A's death was his fault as well. I had become accustomed to always finding who to blame in Wammy's house and that was directed at B in the case of A's death.

We took our seats next to each other and remained silent. A sudden rush of anxiety filled me when we began to take off. It wasn't my first venture on a plane but every time I felt ready to scream. My lip quivered and my eyes began to water again. I went to look at B for support but he stared out the window set on not looking back.

"B-B" I stuttered.

"Can't you just leave me alone, C? Just for the plane ride." He said irately.

"But I-I'm scare-"

"Congratulations. Just be quiet." He snipped back at me. I was shocked, the once selfless, careless man who'd held me as I cried was now nothing more than an infuriating asshole.

I huffed and unbuckled my seatbelt. I wobbled down the isle and stopped the flight attendant before she entered the cockpit. "Excuse me, ma'am. You need to return to your seat and put on your seatbelt until the plane is-"

"I don't give a fuck. I am not sitting until you change my seat."

"Ma'am you need to sit down. All the seats are full so you'll have to return to your seat."

"I will _not _sit there. Switch me with someone else."

"Please refrain from yelling or I'll have to call security."

Just then, a set of strong hands fell on my shoulders. I tensed. "That won't be necessary ma'am. I'm sorry, my girlfriend is grieving over the death of a friend. We'll go sit back down." B's voice breathed in my ear. I was set on staying there until I'd gotten my way. "Come on, babe." My eyes watered and B kissed my hair, "Please."

I listened and followed him back to our seats, sucking back tears. "Sit in my seat. It'll help if you look out the window." I sat and avoided his eyes by watching the runway wiz by out the window.

He sat next to me and rubbed my back. "C," I didn't look at him. I knew if I did, I'd break down again. "I know you're mad at me but we have to make it through this." My lip quivered, "You don't have to forgive me, but at least let me be here for you. It isn't helping anyone if we avoid each other."

I sighed, " I know. It's just so hard," Sobs racked through my body and I turned to cry on B's shoulder.

"Shh, I know. It's alright." He rubbed my back, "This'll be a new start for us. No more pain, no more crying, and no more L."

"I hope so."

"But that does mean we need new names. The last thing we want is someone finding us."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "And you have something in mind?"

He smiled, "I do actually. I'll be Beyond Birthday and you'll be Chase Charm."

"Beyond… It suits you."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter didn't have much going on but I needed to extend the tension between Beyond and Chase so I hope no one is getting bored. Please comment and review. :D See you tomorrow!<strong>

**~Mekana**


	10. Should I Turn My Whole World Around?

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all who'd reviewed last chapter. I'm sorry for the delayed updates but life gets busy and I try my best to make internet last priority. Alas, here is chapter 9! Enjoy.**

**~Mekana**

* * *

><p>The taxi stopped at the prestigious Beverly Wilshire. The driver turned around and gave us a look that begged how we could afford the cost for the taxi let alone such an expensive hotel.<p>

"That's $32.50m kids." Beyond handed him two twenties and we stepped out.

"Right, Mr. Birthday and Ms, Charm. You're in the Belmonty Suite." The receptionist behind the desk had the nerve to roll her eyes at our young age, as if we were two kids who borrowed money from our rich daddy to shag in luxury. I turned 18 only a month before and Beyond had only been 19 for a week.

"Yes," Beyond grabbed me around the waste, "Can you send a bottle of Saxum to our room?" I was ready to speak up when he flashed an ID to the woman and she nodded slowly. "Thank you. We'll take our key and be on our way, then."

"O-of course, Mr. Birthday. If there's anything you need, feel free to call."

We took our key and walked down the hall. "You're using a fake id?"

"Don't worry, Chase. You have one too."

"Beyond, that's illegal."

"Babe, we're runaways living under false names. I think fake ids is just common ground. Don't worry, we'll only use them when we have to."

"And we have to have wine?"

"With the passed few days we've had, it's amazing we aren't alcoholics already." He unlocked the door behind him and pulled me into the room by my shirt. The room left me speechless. The black and white modern interior was decorated in blue rose petals that circled the couch and table and led a trail down the hall to the bedroom. The dining table was set for two with wine glasses and a steaming cordon bleu dinner surrounding a centerpiece of blue roses.

"Beyond, this is amazing."

He smirked and pulled me to the table. He let go and, like a gentleman, pulled out my chair. I sat down as he uncorked a bottle of Moscato and poured a full amount into our glasses. Beyond sat down and handed me a blue rose from the centerpiece. "For you, my love."

I blushed and accepted it, "How did you set this all up? I was with you the entire time."

"While you were asleep on the train, I borrowed a woman's cell phone to call the receptionist."

"Well, it's wonderful." I smelled my rose, "Why blue roses?"

"Red's cliché and blue's your favorite color." He grabbed my hand from across the table, "I'll do anything to see you smile again."

We began to eat in silence. It was much appreciated after the shouting and drama at Wammy's and the airport. My mind was swarming with repeated images of the horror, A's little pink shoes leaving the chair and the ceiling fan flexing from her weight. The sight of her contorted face was plastered in my mind.

The silence gave it time to sink in, to become real and no longer a misty quagmire I'd passed off as a nightmare. A was really gone.

"Babe," I looked up from my food at the sound of Beyond's voice, "The wine will help."

I sighed and let the sour drink burn down my throat.

"I just don't understand. What made you think it was right to let A die?" I couldn't meet his gaze. I was afraid to see a sinister malice in his stare and a smirk of success on his lips, the look of a murderer. In my mind he must have wanted A to die and letting someone die, letting a friend die, was essentially murder.

"I didn't think it was right. If there were another way for us to escape, I would have saved her. Chase, please look at me." I continued to stare at my plate. He gently held my chin and turned my face to meet his piercing red eyes. "I-I was scared. I was scared and I panicked. I was so nervous that I didn't think and the first opportunity for us to escape that I saw, I took."

"That doesn't m-make it justi-" I sucked in a shaky breath, "justifiable. A's still dead.""I know. I was scared that I'd lose you. I was afraid that if we stayed there much longer, it wouldn't have been A who had committed suicide. If we had to go through the pain and misery at Wammy's much longer, I think it would have been me hanging myself, or you."

I was painstakingly silent. As much as I wanted to tell him that I believed him and that I'd thought the same would happen to us, I was too upset to speak. The perfect scheme in my mind never involved so much pain and suffering and death. No one was meant to be killed. I looked back at Beyond and the pleading stare in his eyes, a plead for forgiveness. I knew it wasn't directly his fault, I just wanted someone to blame. "I'm sorry."

He sweetly kissed my nose, "Don't be. Now," He smiled and cut off a piece of my dinner, "Eat some of this SO delicious chicken." He mad e airplane noises and flew the food to my mouth like a mother would to her child, "Open up for the plane."

I grabbed the fork from him, "I'm not a baby and besides, I hate planes."

He sighed and sufficed to a silent meal.

After we'd finished our dinner and three bottles of champagne, I leaned over to grab the next bottle off the table. Beyond took it from me, "No, Darling. You've had quite enough." He said through a slur and took several more gulps of the bottle. "How about we go have some fun?"

We took a limo, stopping along the way to buy a blue halter dress for me and slacks and a black blazer for Beyond, to a club called the Rumba Room on Universal City Walk. The neon colored strobe lights and thumping music were hypnotizing but even through my drunken stupor, the men and women grinding against each other and the immense amount of drugs being passed around looked less than appealing. I pulled Beyond to a table on the outskirts of the dance floor and took a seat where I planned to remain the rest of the night.

Beyond continued to dance, swaying his hips to the music, in front of me, "Come on, babe. I know you're upset but we're here to have fun, remember?" He wrapped his arms around me from behind my chair and moved my shoulders to the rhythm.

"I know we are, but I don't think this is my scene. I'm not much of a dancer, especially around others."

"Chase, forget they're there." He pulled me from my seat, "No one exists tonight besides you and I." He put my hands on his shoulders and slid his arms around my waist, "Come on," He proceeded to sway his hips and, in turn, sway mine. "Don't you want to dance with me?"

I knew he was teasing me and his hips pressed against mine was sexually frustrating, "Ok, fine, but only because I want to see how horrible a dancer you are."

He chuckled and walked us onto the dance floor, "Since when have I been horrible at anything?"

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. He continued our slow sway, stealing kisses whenever one of us missed the touch of the other's lips and tongue.

Beyond was right, as he held me against him and we danced, no to the fast-paced, bass-thumping house music, but instead to an orchestra of violins and trumpets playing a symphony only we could hear, the world melted away and all that was left was Beyond, me, and our waltz.

"Babe, are we going to be ok?" Beyond's crimson eyes glittered with hope as he lifted my chin to meet his concerned gaze.

For the first time since A's death, I'd met reality. At that moment, I'd realized all that I had versus what I'd lost. I had wealth enough for life, the freedom to be who I was and not who L wanted me to be, and I had Beyond, a man who loved me more than life, itself.

"Yeah, I think we'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Rate and review, please! Expect chapter 10 Wednesday next week. <strong>


	11. When the Wheel's in the Lake

**Thanks to mistressarianaphantomhive and Beyond. for their reviews! Sorry for such a long wait. college is the new Kira, killing student's time around the world! Enjoy.**

**~Mekana**

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, we polished off a bottle of champagne and ate strawberry cake. "I've missed doing this." Beyond said as he spread out on the couch and rested his head on my lap.<p>

"Doing what?" I giggled and fed him a bit of cake, clumsily missing his mouth in my drunken stupor. The buzz of alcohol in my head helped to mask the pain I still felt inside.

"This!" He talked around his food, "laying around, eating cake, and just talking. We haven't gotten to in such a long time."

"I missed it too. I missed seeing you smile."

He chuckled and pulled himself up for a kiss, lingering his fingers on my neck. "Let's go in the spa." Beyond jumped to his feet and pulled off his shirt and pants, tossing them haphazardly to the floor.

"But we don't have bathing suits and I'm not ruining my good clothes." I stood and followed him to the balcony where a built in spa overlooked the city. The steam rising into the cool autumn air and the glow under the bubbling water gave the tub an ethereal and mystical feel.

"Who said anything about clothes?" He looked over his shoulder before facing the spa and dropping his boxers to the floor.

Even through all of the nights we'd spent sleeping in each other's arms and the countless graphic wet dreams I'd had of him, nothing could have prepared me to meet the moment head-on. With a blush, my eyes roamed from his shaggy raven hair, so smooth to the touch, to his long neck. My eyes traced the strong muscles of his shoulders and the contour of his back before lying upon the bare skin of his perfect butt. My gaze followed him as his leg rose and stepped into the hot tub before he sunk neck deep in water and his body was hidden from my caramel eyes.

He spread his arms out over the edge of the hot tub with a yawn and smirked deviously. "Come on, babe. No need to be shy."

I took a deep breath, my mind repeating 'Just do it, just do it,' like an enchantment spell. I lifted my arms behind my back and untied the strings around my neck. I shimmied out of the blue fabric, letting it pool around my feet and hastily reached to undo my bra.

"Wait." I froze and met Beyond's passionate eyes. He rose from the water in all his naked glory and stood in front of me. My breath was ragged and shaky as his fingers ran along my goose bumped arm. "Relax, Hun. You're perfect." He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and took my head, placing them on his slightly sculpted chest. I was mesmerized with the crooks of his abs while he undid my bra. I gasped and instinctively closed my legs when he slid my underwear down my thighs, sprawling his hands over my hips. He then took my hand and led me into the spa.

My breath was shallow and I could feel the heat radiating from my cheeks as warm as the water. Beyond had a confident smirk plastered on his lips and he gave my wrists a yank. I fell face first onto his chest with my hands gripped his shoulders.

His rough-skinned hands raised me by the thighs and he sat down placing me bestrode on his lap. I panicked and pulled my head from his chest. Beyond's fingers traveled up my back.

"Chase, calm down," His fingers made soothing circles and his smirk softened into a charmingly innocent smile. "I want to do nothing short of make you happy, darling." The sparkle in his ruby eyes and the gentility in his voice brought beautiful tears to my eyes and I laughed.

He joined in with my laughter. It was sweet and melodic. He unnerved me so effortlessly. We enjoyed the feel of each other's bodies, thieving kisses on lips, necks, and chests, and laughing whenever possible. As the night turned older and the air went from crisp to cold, we held each other closer. "Come on, babe." He wrapped my arms around his neck and hoisted us up, holding me up by my thighs enclosed around his waist. The cool air perked my nipples and Beyond inhaled a deep breath as they touched against his chest.

He kissed me deeply, pulling away only to retrace his movements. I tangled my fingers in his jet black hair and moaned against his lips. Beyond effortlessly traveled us from the spa to the bedroom while grappling his tongue against mine. Beyond released my lips and laid me down against the blue petals on the bed. He kneeled between my legs and led kisses down my neck and between my cleavage.

I moaned and bucked my hips against his as he caressed my breast with sucks and bites. His head lifted in surprise and I caught his eyes in mine. The red glow was bright in the dim room. He quickly changed from surprise to delight as he devised a plan in his head. He ground his hips against my, his erection rubbing against my clit.

I gasped and he repeated the action until moaned and shoved back. "You like that, darling?" He asked rhetorically. He stopped to watch me squirm. He kissed my flustered face before positioning himself at my entrance. "Are you ready?" I faintly nodded and he pushed himself in.

I seethed in pain as my inner recesses were pulled from their comfortable size. I was tempted to tell him to stop and call it off, as much as I was craving him inside me. He began to move in more, very slowly. "Wait." I said and he instantly froze. "It hurts, just stay still." The worry in his eyes broke my heart in two and I kissed him to hide my soreness. He bit my neck hard, drawing blood. The new source of pain in my neck masked the pain between my legs and I moaned at the sensation. Beyond's tongue trailed over the bite, licking up the blood with a hum of approval.

"It'll go away when we get moving." He spoke against my prickled skin. I could hardly nod, let alone speak. I felt him smirk with his lips to my neck before he kissed the bite repeatedly and thrust slowly into me. The pain ebbed away as he pushed in and out, gaining momentum. His breath was rough and ragged and beads of sweat formed on his chest and back. I moaned every time he would hit my tender spot, thrusting back when I wanted him deeper.

Nothing had ever felt so pure and fulfilling. Our senses were heightened and every touch tickled and burned. My core tightened repetitively around him in pulsating waves, sending me over the edge in bliss. I moaned loudly and gripped his back roughly. "B-Beyond!" I screamed as my core clenched tightly and I came down his penis. As I lay in a world of light-headed ecstasy, still releasing gasping moans, he shoved roughly into me until he released his seeds in a loud groan. He pulled out and gathered me in his arms with a chuckle.

I breathed deeply to catch my breath I hadn't noticed I was holding while beyond sighed in satisfaction and kissed my forehead continually. "What did I do to deserve someone as great as you, Chase?"

"You didn't have to do anything. Just being you is enough." I giggled.

Beyond laughed back and for a moment we smiled at each other, forgetting the evil in the world, in our own little slice of heaven. "Who knew the devil had an angel by his side?" He whispered.

"You're far from a devil." I kissed him.

"Well, I see enough torture to feel like him." He hummed, "But when I'm with you, your purity masks all that's bad. So, are we going to be ok?"

"We're more than ok. As long as I have you to protect me, we're on cloud nine."

I laughed out of happiness and excitement and I laughed at my idiocy. It was idiotic of me to doubt Beyond for even the speed of a blink. He'd never done anything but save me from pain, calm my tears, and make me happy. It was idiotic for me to ever consider denying him whatever he asked. Where would I have been without him? I would certainly not be as happy and conceivably not even alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review. The next chapter should be up in the next week or so. Don't hold me to it.<strong>

**~Mekana**


End file.
